Letters to the New Jersey Brothers
by kkman57
Summary: Meet the New Jersey bothers as they respond to your phone calls, letters, and/or email. They will answer your questions with an open heart. They will respond quicker if you ask them about Hetalia.
1. The Jersey Boy's

**The four Jersey boys.**

* * *

**Yo, Yo, Yo, This is West Jersey here, here to party hard and rock out with reading your letters! Here what you need to know about me.**

**Name-Mike'e Venezi**

Age- (Human age) 17 (Actual age) 86

Birthday- December 18

Eyes- Ice blue

Hair- black spicky gleed hair.

Likes- Women of all kind. and partying till the crack of dawn!

Dislikes- Messey hair, smelly peolple, and my father Alfred.

Family- My slezzy brother South Jersey, my fat monkey brother East Jersey, and my lazy brother North Jersey.

**So now you know how I is so to all the females at there come and talk to me with your letters and leave your phone number.**

* * *

**Yo, how's it going this is South Jersey, as you can see I have a way of big fancy words so that's why I am the best lawer in the world. So if your in a jam then come talk to me. Here what you need to about me.**

**Name-Vinny Venezi**

Age- (Human age) 24 (Actual age) 132

Birthday- December 18

Eyes- Grey

Hair- Green hair thats freshly comed.

Likes- Making money and winning cases.

Dislikes- Working and talking with idiots

Family- My idiot brothers North, East, and especially West Jersey!

**So you knows me and I will fight for your case, just sent me your letters!**

* * *

**Jea you know who I am you meatballs, East Jersey here to tell you that I don't like people who askes stupid questions so if you's gonna send me a letter than don't sent dumb ass questions. Here's who I is**

**Name-Paul'e Venezi**

Age- (Human age) 38 (Actual age) 200

Birthday- December 18

Eyes- Brown

Hair- Green hair thats freshly comed.

Likes- Making money and winning cases.

Dislikes- My brothers, Alfred, stupid people, and Canadians. I hate Canadians

Family- My good for nothing brothers North, South, and West Jersey!

**Now you know, So get out off my case!**

* * *

**Good evening mush balls this is The God father of New Jersey, North Jersey. Me and my 'Associates' are here to respond to your letters or favors. If you need a loan or need someone to dissapear, then I'm the guy to talk to. Here's my bussniess card.**

**Name-Don Venezi**

Age- (Human age) 50 (Actual age) 226

Birthday- December 18

Eyes- Red

Hair- Balck faded hair

Likes- Doing 'favors' and collecting there payments.

Dislikes- People who don't return my favors and who don't pay me

Family- My flesh and blood brothers East, South, and West Jersey.

**So now you know me, you can start coming to me for help.**


	2. Mary Jones

Don, Vinny, Paul'e and Mike'e;

Wow, you all really don't like dad huh? Ah well.  
I'm your lil sis, the State of Maryland! I am not here because I owe any of you by the way, so keep your mooching hands off! By the way, why is your last name Venezi and not Jones?

From,  
Mary Jones

* * *

Yo, MJ this is Mike'e,

It's not like I don't like him, even though he did scrace my freaking records while he was tring to play DJ at my gig at Florida!

Were named Venzi because Vinney lost Jones at poker game!

**Vinny: Yo don't write baby Mary lies!**

**Mike'e: You did loose our last name at a poker game!**

**Vinny:No I didn't!**

**Mike'e: Yea you did you prick.**

**In Vinny's fit of rage he leaves the room**

**Vinny: Grease Ball!**

**And slams the door.**

Anyways it's nice to meet you, How's you doing?

Write me back now yea here

West Jersey, Mike'e

* * *

Hey baby Mary, hows you doing this your supeior brother Vinny.

What ever Mike'e says in the letter, it's all lies, But I was kicking butt in Vagas. Anywasys I didn't loose the Jones name it was Paul'e, he traded it for 4 boxes of _Cannoli_'s. I an't no moocher by the way, but if you need a new gold watch I got one speical here for $499 and I'll give you the sisters price.

So yea write me back and leave the check in the _envelope _will yea?

South Jersey, Vinny

**As Vinny was finishing his letter he looks for Paul'e to collect his letter but he finds him asleep sitting on the toilet with Mary Jones letter laying on his face.**

**Vinny: Yo Paul'e!**

**Paul'e: zzzzzzz.**

**Vinny: Paul'e!**

**Paul'e: zzzzzzzz**

**Just as Vinny was about to call him name again, Paul'e lays a big dumb in the toilet that made a huge slpashing noise. Vinny could smell the terrible scent and immeditly closes the door. After he regains his breath he heads off to Don's room to collect his letter.**

* * *

Good evening Mrs. Mary Jones this is The god father Don.

I'm sure that your husband will apprecate our services once my boys find him. As the other might have told you that Mike'e was the one who lost the Jones name after his divorce with his third ex-wife.

So just remember if you or your husband or lover need any help, then come to me.

North Jersey, Don

* * *

**Just as he was finishing his letter, he calls in his crew.**

**Don: Boys I got a job for you.**

**Thug 1: Yea boss.**

**Don: I want you to go to Maryland and due a favor for her.**

**Thug 2: Ok and...**

**Don: Then remined her that she ow's use a favor!**

**The thugs nodded there head before they start heading towards the car.**


	3. Claire Williams

_Hey guys,_

It's your cousin Ontario here. It's cool your acepting letters. I love writing to people. What favor does Maryland owe you? Not much is happening here. i mean i am getting the world's figure skating champoinship here but who cares about that? oooh people danceing on ice. BORING!

Anyway ttyl

Claire Williams

* * *

**Yo cus this is Vinny, hows you doing,**

Aw thank you little baby Claire. Yea let me be first to say sorry if Paul'e gives you a hard time. He don't like Canadians or uncle Matthew. Also he gets really angry if you mention figure skating or call it boring, cause he use to be some kinda world renound figure skater until he ate one too many _Cannoli_'s and now he's too fat to even go on the ice without spiting the skateing ring in half, but still he is still in love with the sport and gets very upset if you insult the sport.

Anywho's hope that you's write me back.

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Yo meat ball for brains, this is Paul'e,**

You son-of-a-bitch how dare you say that the world's figure skating champoinship is boring! I have won several championship from there and I have never felt so insulted in my life! If I ever see you's set one Canadian foot in my homestate then you and I are gonna have a problem!

Don't write back!

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Good day to you this is the Godfather of New Jersey Don,**

Well my sweet little Mary is presious to me and I don't want her to look for help unless she comes to me. Anyways she ow's me money for me sending my boys to her home to make sure she needed help, so she ow's me 2,000 dallors in plane ticket money.

Any who if you needs a favor then come to me. Your protecter

**North Jersey, Don**


	4. Mary Jones 2

To Mike'e,  
So...Vinny gambled your last name and lost? Is that even possible?  
I'm doing fine, relatively. Hey, you've been around longer than I have. What would dad do if he was majorly pissed?  
And I'm not a baby!

To Vinny,  
He traded your last name for cannoli?! Is he an idiot?  
Hmm, gold watch huh? Have it in men's? I'll give you $400, take it.

To Don,  
I'm not a Missus, I'm still a Miss! And I'm not married, and you can't really locate my boyfriend since he's a 2p.  
No, I heard a lot of different stories regarding the name...  
Um, sure, I'll let them know-wait, I don't want to have to owe you! I'll just regret it later!

Mary Jones  
P.S. If any thugs try to force they're way into my house, they'll meet Sebastian.

* * *

**Dear sweet Mary,**

Yes Vinny beted our last name away, because he owed the owner of the casino 2.5 million dollars.

Oh, man ha ha ha, He use to pissed at us all time. When Paul'e was 8 he curseing in church again, So the old man tied his underwear to the flag pole and pulled him up 18 ft. in the air. everybody was laughing.

And finally I didn't call you's a baby, it was Vinny cause he's a teaser.

Gotta go

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Dear baby Mary,**

Yea the cannoli for brains traded it, just because he hates spending money.

Thanks for the check, Yea I got men's size. You should recive your watch within 8-12 weeks.

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day Miss Mary Jones,**

You wont be for long, my boys we'll 'help' him make the right choice.

Well believe me, cause I'm speaking the real truth here's.

Oh I'm afriad that that's no longer an option you see my boys have come all the way to Maryland to find you, so either you repays back by buying my boys first class tickets back home, or you'll find yourself in deep water.

**North Jersey, Don**

PS: Oh I am aware of that and my boys have something specail for him.


	5. Oklahoma

Hey Paul, Don, Vinny and Mike,

How y'all doin? It's your lil sis Oklahoma. Haven't seen y'all four since Thanksgiving and I dint get to talk to West and East were yellin at dad...again. Seriously why do y'all do that dad makes me mad too I mean I wasn't even meant to be a state take it easy on him he's still family. I was also wonderin when y'all would visit us (Tex, Kansas, Dakotas, etc.) Tex wants to challenge y'all to an arm wrestling contest...again. Oh and York told me to tell y'all to not be late for the State meeting like last time or else she'd kick your...a word...to Japan an back. See y'all later

Love your lil sis,  
Oklahoma

* * *

**Yo's Okland this is Paul'e,**

It's good to hear from yea's again, me I've been good. I just got a new 6.9 million dallor contract to make this new hotel bulding, so that means more money for me. To be very clear, if was Alfreds fault I told him that if took the last biscut off my plate again then I would rearange his face! Also, me and Vinny plan visting Texas, because he still ows me money for beating him last time, but sure I'll beat him again. I Iike to see her try that to me, so tell New York to watch her back!

**Your brother,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Good day to you this is the Godfather of New Jersey Don,**

It's good to hear your still breathing, I have been surviving. I have no grudge against my father, as long as he stays out of my busniess. Tell Miss York that I was at the meeting on time, but my brothers got lost, so I had to go find them...again, so thats why I was late.

So if you need a favor then come to me and I will take care of it.

**Your protecter, **

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**Yo little baby Okland this is Vinny,**

I very glads to hear from yous again, me I have been winning cases left and right, I'm the king here's! I loves my dad, but he doesn't like the way I win my cases, you know with all the dirty tricks I pulls to win so we don't get along. Tell Texas that me and Paul'e will be visitng him to collect our payment. Hey I had I good reason why I'm always late to all the meetings...I just can't think of one yet.

**Anyways, write me back so that way we can stay in touch,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo, little hot mama sis this is your cool bro Mike'e**

I missed talking to you's, you were always one of my fav's in the 50 sibings that I have's. Now the only reason why I got involved was because Paul'e was trying to kill dad so I had to hold him back. You know what screw it I'm coming down there to Okland to see you's and I were gonna have good time, party! Also It was Vinny's fault that we keep missing meetings all the time, not me.

**Hope you write back soon,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**


	6. Bonnie Jonnes

Dear 'brothers',  
If any of you or father decide to dump a bucket of water on me, I will freakin' kill you!  
Your 'sister'  
Bonnie Jonnes, A. K. A. New York

* * *

**Dear Bonnie, or bunny , or whatever I dont care it's Paul'e,**

Ha, you think you can take me, I freaking Paul'e Venezi ! I don't care who you is. I take on anyone, dog, cats, even my own mother! So just come over and take me!

**Yours truly,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

PS: The New York Giants and Yankees sucks!

* * *

**Yo's this is Vinny heres, **

There's no need for violence your family and I loves you, but I'd watch out for Paul'e though, he's a dick.

**With love,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Dear Bonnie this is your brother Mike'e,**

I would never hurt my family member, especally since Paul'e is an ass, so if he gives you a hard time you let me know.

**Ok?,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**


	7. Mary Jones 3

Dear Mike'e,  
2 and a half million dollars? What the heck was he doing to owe the guy that much money?  
...Seriously? He's not even that much older than us, it's kinda hard to imagine him dishing out punishment...18 feet huh? Impressive.  
Then tell him not to call me a baby!  
Bye

Dear Vinny,  
I'm not a baby old man, I'm only a bit younger than you guys!  
He's an idiot.  
Thanks a lot.

Dear Don,  
Don, you are going to get your people killed!  
Whatever you say...  
WHAT?! Are you crazy? Don't you think that if I had money like that, I'd be flying first class? I wouldn't recommend coming, really, for their sake. I haven't been feeling well, and my old side is slipping out. As in, my gang side. and I don't want to get into a war with you over something stupid.  
Mary  
P.S. Sebastian is the name of my AK-47, as in the assault rifle.  
P.P.S. Feliciano is the name of my boyfriend

* * *

**Dear Mary, Mike'e here,**

Yes. He made spend all of his money on hookers and drinks left and right, when he only had 100,000 dallors left, this idiot decides to gamble it away.

Well after Alfred dragged him out side Paul'e took one of his hamburgers and steped on it.

Now you know that Vinny loves you, he just likes to tease others,

**See ya's**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Dear baby Mary this is Vinny,**

Don't you call me a baby, just because I developed quicker than you does not make me an old man and show me some respect here. I use to wipe your ass when you were a baby when no one wanted to do it!'

No question about it,

**You's welcome,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day to you from Don,**

He he, you have know idea who I send do yea?

Hmmm, I get the sense that you don't belive me.

Look either pay back for what you ow or you are gonna find some visitors stayind over at your home for some time.

**Your loving God father,**

**North Jersey, Don**

P.S. Yea I have five of those in my night stand I think I'll use that name too, as a small payment starter.


	8. Oklahoma 2

Dear North, East, West and South,

NY is still pretty mad about the meeting and stuff. South, West both of y'all are dead to me YOU CALLED ME OKLAND YA JERKS! IT'S OK-LA-HO-MA. NATIVE AMERICAN NAME DING DONGS! Bad enough dad cant remember I'm not a unorganized territory anymore. Oh and Paul great job in the contract hope ya don't lose it all to Nevada 'gain. And big bro Tex says you'll never see that money 'gain and would shoot ya faster than dad eats burgers if ya ask. West if you mess up my city 'gain I'll get big sis Nessee on ya.

Peace, Love and Basketball,  
Oklahoma *Get it right please*

PS: South I agree with dad don't cheat it's not nice.

* * *

**Dear Okla-HO!-ma this is Vinny,**

Who, Who, Who's there little mama there's no need for shouting. Just, because every thinks of your unsable doesnt mean you can bite my head off here's. And the old man is just as confused as I am so calm down.

**Your brother,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

P.S. What I got to make a living, I have to pay child support.

* * *

**Yo's Okla-se-Homa this is Mike'e here,**

Native American? Well that does explain why you are so brown, I thought it was because you don't bathe and all the dirt was covering you. Ok, Ok I promise that I wont mess up the city at least 2 hours after the party starts. Nessee is so bossy and has a few screws loose if you know what I mean?

**With love,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Yo Oklahoma, This is Paul'e here,**

I just read your letter from the Johns and I got say thank you for the comment...you know something your not bad. Your twice as better as a sibling then New York, she's a real meatball!

Screw Texs he's also a meatball!

Even thouigh you's is a Native American, at least it's better then being Canadian!

**With Respect,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**


	9. Samantha Jones

My dear Jersey brothers

It's me Wisconsin you younger sister from the mid west, if you don't remember I'm the quiet gothic looking one with grey eyes and black hair. It's ok if you don't remember I'm kinda forgettable.

So how have you been? I hope you are doing well. Has anything interesting happened lately?

Sincerely  
Samantha Lyn Jones  
(Wisconsin)  
P.S  
I sent along some of my home made fudge and ice cream and some motivation for a favor from Don.

* * *

**Yo, Yo, Yo baby ****Samantha this Mike'e,**

Wow a my little sister from the mid-west huh?Thats something you don't see's everyday Although I find Gothness very intresting, I think I went out with 5-7 goth girls in my time and boy...They knew things! 'wink' 'wink'. But in this case I don't want you to start dating unless I meet him or her first, Ok?

Also how's you doing?

So recently me and Paul'e help dad moved our main brother Alec Jones things back into dad's house, he also told me to tell everyone that he and his family is now taking letters, so start sending them letters. Also I was very glad that Tim Tebow was singed to the Jets, Ya, Go Jets!

**Stay in touch and look pretty ok,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Yo's Wissy this is Paul'e here,**

First let me say that I love your chesse over there it goes great for when mama Marcie makes her seven laired chesse dip. Although Gothness is very creepy to me! I hated when Mike'e brought home his lady friends from hell!

How's you doing.

I found out that last week that Vinny is getting sued...Again, apperntly some hooker is claming that she is carryig his child. So he wont leave me alone about it, asking me for help all the time, it's crazy!

**So write me back ok,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Yo Mrs. Samantha Lyn Jones this is your brother Vinny,**

It's good to hear from yea's although I being Goth is very disdurbing to me, especally after the last Goth girl that Mike'e brought home.

What's happeing with you?

Nothing new over just prepareing for another case to win.

**Write me back ok,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day to you Mrs. Samantha this is the Godfather of New Jersey, Don,**

Hmmm...Goth ey, sounds intresting. Everytime that Mike'e brought one home I was very intregged to meet them. So this is quite an honor. I hope that I get to know you more.

How's life?

Well this week I had to whack 5 people because they did not make there payments. So don't make promises that you can't keep, ok.

**Let me know if you need help,**

**North Jersey, Don**

P.S. I have recived your payment, very good, so...what favor do you need?


	10. Oklahoma 3

Dear Brothers of mine,

I give up on y'all. Mike I'm only a bit darker than ya, an if I bathed in dirt I'd be red Oklahoma means red dirt stay true to your native roots bro. Paul be nice to our cousins they're family. Vinny it's your fault that ya got so many chicks knocked up.

Dad finally gave me a human name, 100 and somethin years late oh well better late than never right? Mike at least leave the Chesapeake center alone I love my stadium and basketball team so if I can't watch em play after that party I can get Cali to make you take her on her next shopping spree. Oh remember State meeting next week Florida's place gotta make plans for Dad's b-day.

Love,  
Oklahoma Bethany Jones

Ps where's Don?

* * *

**Yo's this is Mike'e, **

Aww who being a little grumpy pants here's, I'll tell you what when I get there I'll help you clean up a bit, just like when you were a little baby and I use to give you bath times, you were so cute when you were playing with that little boat of yours. Good that you's have a name now.

No, Please not again! Last time I went with her she made me carry all of her bags! There were so many shoes! The Horror, the freaking Horror!

What?! It's the old mans Birthday, damn I hate doing this every year, but thanks for reminding me.

**Your DJ,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

P.S. Don was on vacation in Hawii, so he should be back by your next letter.

P.P.S. It's Mike'e not Mike

* * *

**Yo little meatball this is Paul'e,**

There not my family, those stupid Canadians! With there weird accents!

Oh it's he's birthday is it well I left his gift in my private office (The toilet) he better catch it, Mwhaaaa, ha, ha, ha!

**With love,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

P.S. The names Paul'e, not Paul

* * *

**Yo's little one this is Vinny,**

Come on be nice to your niece's and nephew's, I gotta to do's what I to do's.

Besides I have to save up money for Pa's birthday. He may be a werido but he's my old man and I love him.

**With New Jersey Blood and Pride,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**


	11. Samantha Jones 2

Jersey brothers

Mike quit being a perv and I'd introduce them to Don before I'd introduce them to you.  
I'm ok one of spells went wrong you notice your clothing is lavender now I was going for pink.

Yea I'm glad you like my cheese I sent you some. Goths aren't that creepy and I'll curse you if you say it again. Jeez Vinny can't stay out of trouble for two minutes.

Read the thing about goths above and I'm doing ok.  
Yea I know about the case, can't you prevent things like this and stay out of trouble.

Well that and I'm a witch that's what most people notice about me. Yes it's a pleasure to meet you as well, I have a feeling our meeting will be profitable for both of us.

It's ok I'm having a few problems that our deal can solve.

Yes I can easily see that your a man who takes his agreements very sereously. I wont trust me being around you.

Samantha  
P.S  
Good you got the payment, the deal is Minnesota needs to go away for a little while for revenge for a certain incident involving piranhas.

* * *

**Yo's Samantha this is Mike'e here,**

Let me first say that I'm not a perv. Perv's don't get Laid like me's and the Goth girls and I can go all night...

* * *

***Smack***

**Paul'e: Yo Mike'e you cant write that to our sister it's not appropeate, also dad will never shut up if he finds out!**

**Don:He's right, so keep your mouth shut.**

**Mike'e: Ok, Ok, jezze's you loser's.**

* * *

Anyways, how did you know that I love's lavender on my shirts!

* * *

**Mike'e: Do I really have to write that?**

**Paul'e: Yea you meatball!**

**Mike'e: *Sigh***

* * *

**Hope you write me back,**

* * *

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

**How's you doing 'Sammi' it's Paul'e,**

I appreciated, the gift and it will go great with my pasta salad, the secret is no salad at all.

Been there done that the last time I was cursed by a Goth I was a God damn baboon for a week!

I hate it when Mike'e brought her home again!

Wirte me back yea here!,

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Hey there Samantha it's Vinny,**

Sorry, but Goths creep me out, after what happend to Paul'e I'm on edge about them.

You'd think I learn by now how to stay out of trouble, but...

**With love, **

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good evening to you Samantha this is Don,**

It's good that you know your place and I think that we'll get along just fine.

Just as long as you don't cross me were good...

**With respect,**

**North Jersey, Don**

P.S. For a little while do you want Minnesota to be hanged up or do you want her to go for a little swim in the Alantics?


	12. Oklahoma 4

Dear Jersey Bros,

Mike'e, Paul'e you messed up mine I mess up y'all's. Mike'e ya touch me I'll make sure ya definitely go on that shopping trip with Cali. Paul'e we all have weird accents and too much info with the gift ewwww...be nice and actually get im a gift this year. Vinny don't make me look like a bad guy your not exactly father of the year. Love all of y'all.

Love,  
Oklahoma Bethany Jones

Ps: Don went to Hawaii lucky! I hope lil sis Hawaii is being nice haven't seen her since she talked to her since she turned 50 (state) 7 (age).

* * *

**Dear Little baby Idian child this is Mike'e,**

Awww, come on do it for old times sake, I remember you would always giggle everytime I play with you in the tub. Except this time wear a bathing suit, because I am not washing you naked, since your older. I loves yea baby girl of mine!

**Froms,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Yo baby Beth this be Paul'e,**

What weird accents, you better not be talking about me! I did this time it has a bow on it!

So yea my gift is great! And your alright...I guess.

**Talk to yea's later,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Yo's it's Vinny,**

Waho's there's you are so the bad guy, desrespecting my kids that I have never visit. How dare you's!

**Bye's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day this is the Godfather of New Jersey Don,**

My brother were telling me that you wanted to talk to me...so what is it that you want to speak to me about?

**Your Godfather,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	13. Mary Jones 4

Dear Mike'e  
Idiot. I can't believe he did that...he really is a moron.  
Oooh. I bet Dad was mad about that one.  
Yeah I know. I still don't like being called a baby.

Dear Vinny  
That is a lie! By the time I met you I knew how to deal with myself. How old supposed to look anyway?  
I see that.

Dear Don  
Whoever you sent is going to die if you're not careful.  
I don't know who to believe anymore.  
I don't owe you anything, you sent them here for no reason, ship them back yourself.

Mary  
P.S. What's a payment started now?  
P.P.S. Quit it with the Godfather act and act like my brother. Or I won't invite you to my wedding.

* * *

**Yo Mary this be Mike'e,**

Yea he is and most of our citys are his kids!

But still when Vinny was younger he took care of the younger states, including you. For some reason he always found you and Oklahoma the most cherished ones to him.

No question was he mad.

Awww, look at you's being grumpy, especailly since you have a little mush ball growing inside there's.

**With love, **

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

P.S. How long do you plans to keep this a secret from Don and Vinny.

* * *

**Dear Miss Mary it's Vinny,**

Heh, heh, you really don't remember do you...

Well another time when you was 4 I took yea's to a pizza joint, unfortunatly though you got sick after eating to much and trew up on the freaking table. So I had to carry you home, even though you looked sick and your little dress was covered in vomit you still looked cute.

Well who ever pounds on you now, better be a good guy, cause if not then he's getting a visit from us! Or she if you play for the oppsite team.

**Talk to yea soon,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day to you this is Don,**

Don't worry my boys are very smart, they won't do anything unless it's the right moment.

Believe me then.

I'm afriad I can't dop that so get comftorbale, the'll be watching you and they will tell me everything that you are doing...everything.

**See you very soon, **

**North Jersey, Don**

P.S. It means you already started paying me, now I want it in cash.

P.P.S. I don't understand what you mean, I've been a Godfather since I first establised New Jersey with my father.


	14. Oklahoma 5

Dear Jerseys,

Mike'e can't we just go to a pool like normal people? Please I'll even ask Nevada to let some girls from her Playboy club come just for ya just don't give me a bath.

Paul'e yeah keep tellin yerself that. Your gift is great my butt oh and Delaware's gonna be doin a check on the gifts this year. So watch it unless ya wanna be yelled at by England number 2. Ya don't wanna be nagged by him do ya?

Vinny I'm...sorry? I guess. By the way are you given the chicks dad's number to call fer child support? He left his phone at my house and He's been gettin calls from a lady named Lou Anne from somewhere in South Jersey about how she's pregnant and how child supports gonna work. You wouldn't have anythin to do with this right?

Don sweet Jesus your back! I was sad you didn't respond I thought I made you mad. How was Hawaii did you have fun? Kansas just gave me a package fer me to send to ya says its important its gonna come a little after ya get the letter.

Love y'all lots,  
Oklahoma Bethany Jones

PS: I found somethin/ someone a few days ago tell ya about it later

* * *

**Yo's little Oklahoma this is Mike'e,**

Ok, ok for the Playboy bunnies I'll do it, but I'm not giving you's CPR again. Last time you did you spat water in my mouth. I mean it was cute when you were 4 but now it would be just incest!

**Your brother,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Dear little red Meatball this is Mike'e,**

Why would I need your butt for the old mans gift? Then again I could use your help with it. Anyways Delaware can suck my marbles!

**Your wise brother,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Dear big baby Oklahoma this be the great Vinny,**

I forgive you...I'm sorry for yelling at ya's , sometimes you have reminded to learn how act like an adult. No, no, no's...uh...No's, I don't know anyone by that, scouts honor's!

**From your lawer brother,**

**Soth Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day to you this is Don,**

No I was not mad, I just needed a vacation. Hawaii was fantastic the music the entertainment and the beach's were good. Have you tried this thing called Hawaiian pizza it's delicious. So I got a package huh? Well before I open it do you know what it is?

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	15. Alex

Dear Jersey bros,

Umm, yeah, I'm your sis Washington. The state, not the capitol. Please, remember that. My place is bigger and much more beautiful than lil' DC.

Anyway, I've never really gotten to know you guys, so I figured I'd drop a mail by. How's it goin' over on the east coast? Got enough snow yet?

How's dad? Is he busy? What do you four do during your free time? You don't always go out and do favors for people do you?

Well, write back soon,  
Alex (E. Washington)

* * *

**Yo's Alex hoew's you doing it's Vinny,**

Wow's we got a letter from the northwest side, now I've seen everything.

It's going great in east coast, unfortunatly we have more snow this year. I can't even get my car out anymore! Luckly though it's Paul'e's turn to shovel the snow out of the drive way! Ha!

Well the old man has been riding my ass this week about letting crime roam my state so now's I have to fix it. During our free time me and my brother go's the gym on weekends...Well me and Mike'e workout, while Paul'e eats a phil chesse steak hero while sitting on the bike machine watching tv and Don spends his time in the Sana.

**Yours truely,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Yo's little Wash. this is Paul'e,**

It stinks over here all this damn snow! I have to shovel all the snow off our driveway and then the streets!

The old man has been pissing me off lately! He stayed over at our house last week and all he did's was annoy the hell out of me! During my free time I spend all my free time watching my Netflex on tv in the basement.

***Free time***

**Mike'e: Yo's Paul'e it's dinner time's!**

**Paul'e then pulls out his net and extends it through the door.**

**Paul'e: I want meatloaf...And some beers!**

***End***

**Your brother,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Yo, Yo, Yo's little Wishy Washy this be Mike'e,**

I'ts going great over here's I love to see Paul'e shovel snow out of the drive way. Last week he slipped on ice and slided into a tree! Ha!

The old guy is doing alright, complains to much about us not eating hamburgers though. During my free time I go clubing at night and every Saturday night I bring two girls home with me and we have a private party of our own. Heh, heh.

**Talk to yea soon,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Good evening this is the Godfather of New Jersey Don,**

It's alright here.

Father is alright, but I feel like he tries to keep his distance from me, he keeps saying that I have a Yandree personality. In my free time I go bet on the races I make sure my boys let my horse win, by any means.

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	16. Samantha Jones 3

My dear brothers

Thanks for smacking him for me I may have done something to a specific body part if you hadn't. Damn it I'll have to try again now your clothing is a puke green.

You really should eat better I'm going to force feed you vegetables. Hehe that's hilarious I may have to do that to Minnesota or perhaps a worm. Your reaction must have been hilarious.

Well I guess I can sorta understand but what did he do to her to make her do that? Well maybe you will learn someday.

I've never been to power hungry so I have no problem following orders, so I don't think that will be a problem. I'll have to be careful of that then

Samantha  
P.S.  
I think a trip to the Atlantic will suit her fine, she hates open water.

* * *

**Dear Sammi this is Mike'e,**

Great now I have the perfect color for St. Patricks day! So yea's thanks for the color change.

**Your cool brother,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Yo's Samantha this is Paul'e,**

Your welcome's and if Mike'e gives you a hard time again you let me know ok, you are my prized sister and I will let no one's hurt you or touch you in your special place! Why do you care what I eat anyways? It's not funny I still have fleas on my hair and for some reason I can't stop eating bannana's!

**Talk to yea soon,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Dear baby Sammi this is Vinny,**

Well it was a misunderstanding, Paul'e was tring to get his Phil'e chesse steak from the fridge, then this Goth chick snatched it and took a bit out of it. Paul'e got so pissed that he threw tomato sauce all over her. Then the Goth chick turned Paul'e into a some soft of fury animal with a shiny red butt. Since then I keep my space from them.

**See ya's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day to you this is Don,**

Good girl, and my boys should be theere right now gagging her, locking her up in a steel chest box and should be 100,000 feet underwater by now.

**Your Welcomes,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	17. Alex 2

Jersey Bros,

I'm just going to call you guys by your direction... 'cause it's easier. At least, if I have a question for one of you guys. Oh yeah! What's your favorite food? South mentioned that East like Phile cheese steaks? What's your favorite drink? Whisky? Gin? Rum? Did Iggy have any impact on said drink choice?

Hahaha you guys are lovin' the snow I see. Ya know, you could try sending some out this way, for some reason the Snow is avoiding the Northwest.

What ya mean you've seen everything? I figured I'd try to 'get out there'. Ya know, make some friends and all. However, that kinda failed, stupid 2Ps...

oh speaking of, How would I go about modifying a potato gun to shoot potatoes with deadly accuracy? You guys know? Sorry, I can't tell ya why, I'm not really lookin' for a favor, more like... advice? I just want to turn my potato gun into a potato sniper rifle... *grin*

Hmm, sounds like you guys like to party. Ya know, I wonder if dad is just stressed... more than usual.

Anyway, I have to go work on hallowing out the potatoes and fitting them.

Thanks and have fun!  
Alex (E. WA)

* * *

**Yo's baby Alex this is Vinny here's,**

Lets see's heres uh, yes my favorite food is stuffed mozzarella meat balls.

My favorite drink is hard Whisky on the rocks. I won't drink it unless the taste is very strong.

No, it won't be nesscary I love watching Paul'e do it! LOL

I'm not much into baby toys, so I would ask Don about that.

Only if we party at his place. Last time we did we totally trashed the place. Man was he pissed.

**Write's back you hear,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Yo this be great party animal Mike'e,**

My favorie food is Chicken Alfrado with hot sauce.

My favorite drink would have to be Rum with a mixture of Coke.

No need it's funner to see Paul'e work!

I stop playing with kid toys when I was 10, but Don might help.

Hey the old guy called dad is always stressed over something stupid like the time me and Vinny spray painted his house. Jeez you'd think he'd be geratful.

**Write me back soon,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

My favorite food group is Roast Duck with a side of bread sticks and butter.

My favorite drink is Vodka, pure and simple.

No, I enjoy watching Paul'e work while I sit on my big chair by the fire.

I know a buddy that is an expert in this, he use to work for me. I give you his number.

**Write me back and tell me how your training is going,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	18. Samantha Jones 4

My brothers

Agh you weren't supposed to like the color you were suppose to be annoyed.

Paul'e do you have any idea's for annoying Mike? Thanks I think that's sweet but creepy at the same time. I care because your my brother I worry about your health. Hehe that's hilarious well not for you but I think so.

Don't call me baby and that's hilarious and he kinda deserved it, by the way the animal was a baboon. Well I guess I can understand that but not all of us are that quick just be nice and you'll be ok.

Yes I saw it happen and it was enjoyable to watch, I really owe you one.

Samantha

* * *

**Yo's this be the great white Jersey shark Paul'e,**

Mike'e hates it when someone messes with his hair glees or hair. Also he is afraid of kittens. Your welcome's but how was it creepy? Awww, that's...nice but I like to eat real food. Well if makes you laugh then it's ok by me's.

**Your brother,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Yo's this is Vinny,**

Well you seem to whine like one. Yea Paul'e kida did. Well..ok but I won't like it.

**Your bro for life,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Your welcome...Now Pay up.

**Your God father, **

**North Jersey, Don**


	19. Mary Jones 5

Hiya Mike'e,  
Bad influence on those poor cities...  
I know, but it was only for a little bit. Why me and Oklahoma?  
He did step on his food after all...  
He is not a mush ball- How long have you known  
P.S. As long as humanly possible. They'll be pissed after all.

Heya Vinny,  
If it was as long ago as you say, of course I wouldn't remember.  
...I refuse to believe that story.  
Pounds on me? Do I want to know what you mean by that? I do not swing that way.

Dear Don,  
Good, then they won't try anything...ever.  
Okay, I do!  
That is really disconcerting, really really disconcerting. Ever heard about privacy?  
P.S. I bought the tickets, so put your men on the next plane. It's hard to sleep when you know they're out there...  
P.P.S. Dad as in Alfred?

From,  
Mary

* * *

**Yo's Mary this be Mike'e,**

Who's...Me's, Nah I'm an angel.

Vinny found you guys as shy states and he wanted to make sure that you guys don't end up getting stepped on like Uncle Matthew.

Meh..

Since you first punched Paul'e in his gut because he messed up your bathroom the last time he and I visited, so yea I knew you had that little mush ball since the first month.

**Your loving brother,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

P.S. Good point...poor little mush ball

P.P.S. Once mush ball comes out you, me, and Paul'e are gonna go out and party! Drinking all kinds of Alcohol and shots!

* * *

**Hey little baby Mary's this be Vinny,**

Heh, you really have grown up. *Tear*

What, I got it on camera, looks...

***Video***

**Mary: Ugh...**

**Vinny: You's ok baby Mary?**

**Just as he was reaching his hands towards her, her vomit escapes through her throt and exits through her mouth. the chunks and bits spreded all over the table and slowly drips onto the floor.**

**Vinny: Ah Mary!**

**Mary: I'm sorwy Vin...**

**She is innterupted when more vomit escapes through her mouth.**

***End video***

Need any more prove's?

Sure I'll tell you what it means. it's basicly how two dogs make puppies or when one wants to hump Paul'e's leg!

**Talk to yea's soon,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good evening this is Don,**

Well see...well see...

Good girl.

No not really, oh and by the way you might see a doctor about that mole on lower hip by the *Cough* area.

**Your Godfather, **

**North Jersey, Don**

P.S. Very well then oh and also I will tell them to get rid of the camera's in your house, I'm guessing you want to fet rid of the shower cam too?

P.P.S. Yea my father...?


	20. Alex 3

Jersey Bros,

I'll have to try the roast duck. It sounds delicious!

South, West: You guys a lot of help! And potato guns aren't 'child/baby toys'. Not mine and Idaho's anyway. Besides, there's a very valid reason I'm using a potato gun instead of a shotgun or sniper rifle. Dad has banned me from using it for this case...

mmm Vodka... and rum 'n' coke... I'm going to have to go get some now. Perfect idea! Thanks Don-nii and West-nii! Dad can't get mad at for this!

Ahem, ok, Sorry about that. Thanks for the number North.

Thanks!  
Alex

* * *

**Dear baby Alex's this Vinny and Mike'e,**

Vinny: Awww Mike'e look how cute she writes. "You guys a lot of help!"

Mike'e: Ha!

Vinny: Now, now little baby Alex Let's not go on a tantrum..

Mike'e: Yes and if you act nice well buy you's some ice cream... mixed with my special RumCoke.

**With Love's,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Hope you like's it just as I did's.

I hope he is useful to you.

**Your Godfather,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	21. Samantha Jones 5

Jersey boys

Well ok I cursed him so kittens follow him around and his gell doesn't work, i hope you tape the reaction.

Go to hell and enjoy the pink hair with orange highlights.

I sent the payment and call me if you need some magical assistance what I did to them is child's play to my real power.

Samantha

* * *

**Dear little Sammy this is Paul'e**

Heh,heh, Ha, Ha, Ha! Here's his reaction to them.

**Hair Gel:**

**Mike'e: Who the hell used all of my hair gel!**

**Kittens:**

**Mike'e: St-Stay away from me's you demons.**

**Kitten: Meow**

**Mike: Ahhh, Oh S***!**

**Good curse, **

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Dear Harry Potter wanna be this is Vinny,**

At first... I was mad, but taking a closer look I think I can totally pull it off, thanks!

**Your brother,**

**Soth Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Thank you for the payment and for an extra 250 I can give you Minnesota kidney that my boys took from her, it's in a jar in my house. Hmmmm... I take you on that offer.

**Your Godfather,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	22. Alex 4

Jersey Bros,

West and South: You need to learn how to be helpful to people. You can do a bit more damage if you have that skill ya know. *sarcasm* Oh wait, that's what makes us west states better. I get it now.

Rumcoke flavored icecream? Why ruin two perfectly tasty things?! I thought it was bad when Denny's advertised for a bacon maple milkshake...

North/Don-nii: Yeah, I got in touch with him. He was willing to help, unlike two of my bros *means South and West* I'd like to thank you, so any gifts you would like from over here? Unfortunately, Rain has all the finances, and I'd have to tell her why I need it, and that would not be good. I need to be able to follow through with my revenge.

Muchas Gracias!  
Alex (E. WA)

* * *

**Dear baby Alex this be Vinny,**

Naw, baby girl it's south people's like us that know how to do real damage. Now hold on there's I think that the bacon maple milkshake was great!

**Love's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Dear big baby Alex this is Mike'e,**

Nope I got better things to do then be...Ugh...Helpful, discusting! Hey don't knock it till you try it.

**Loves,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Don't mind them there just idiots and your welcome. If you can't pay me then you need to come over her and 'work for me'.

**With ok's,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	23. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie

To the Jersey brothers,

Pinkamena: Aw, yeah! Another ask fic! Means I gotta go prep the basement!

Rosepetal: Gee, great first impression. -.- Sorry, she's a serial killer. If tries to offer you a cupcake, just run. Run for your life. She's a bit like 2p England when it comes to cupcakes if you get what I mean...

Pinkamena: *pulls four cupcakes out of thin air* Anyone want one?

Sincerely,  
Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie

* * *

**Dear's ****Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie**

**Vinny:** Ah, no thank's Pinky's I don't like sweets! Nice to meet you's Rose Petal's, hope we can talk real soon.

**Don:** Aw no thanks I had a big lunch. It's good to meet you Rosepetal

**Mike'e:** *Evil grin* Ohhh... I love's me a crazy chick, Let me get know her a little better's I got something to show her in my pants.

**Paul'e:** Cupcake! *Knocks Pinkamena down to the ground and swipes the cupcake and runs* It's my cupcake now bitch!

**With love's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

**North Jersey, Don**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**


	24. Scarlett-Claire Jones

Yo, Jerseys!

It's Scarlett-Claire Jones here, or, California!  
How are you all, what have you been up to, blah blah.  
In other news, it's warm here and even though it's still winter, I can still happily surf! Woot! I've been working in Hollywood, oh yes ;)  
So, I recently found this lil Tabby cat, golden one, in a dumpster in a city in my place called Long Beach. I named her Sunny, but I can't keep her, do you want her?  
Ugh, got to go, Colorado (My sis, Freya) and NYC (My bro, Crimson-Layne) want me to take them to Beverly Hills. Weirdos.

TTYL,  
Love,  
Scarlett-Claire Jones, The State Of California

* * *

**Dear's baby Cail. this is Mike'e,**

Awww hell Jea's! I have been waiting for your letter!

I'm doing great here's

Lucky you's I've been frezzeing my balls here's

Sure I'll take her to the pound and put her to sleep, no problem's

**Love to here from yea's again,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Good day this is Don the Godfather of New Jersey,**

I am doing alright as well, Just a little tired from work.

I'm glad that your doing good warmly.

Don't lisen to Mike'e, if you want I can take Sunny and keep her as my new pet. Just send her to me.

**Your Godfather,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	25. The Jersey sister

**U-Um...hello this is Central Jersey...I j-just wanted to let you know t-t-that I'm now accepting letters, now if you don't mind sending me one...Here's my info...**

Name- Candy Jones

Age- (Human age) 5 (Actual age) 13

Birthday- December 18

Eyes- Purple eyes

Hair- long black hair

Likes- playing with my dolls and meeting new people.

Dislikes- People who are mean to my big brothers.

Family- My brave brother South Jersey, my jolly brother East Jersey, and my scary brother North Jersey and my funny brother West Jersey.

**If you d-don't want to then I understand...**


	26. Alex 5

Jersey Bros,

South and West, us west states are so much better. We're still fighting against Obama's gun control laws. I don't hear about any of you guys doin' that.

Paul'e: What's it like being an underling to these three?

North/Don-nii: I never said I couldn't pay, I just said I couldn't pay with money. There are many other payments. What would I be doing anyway... if I took you up to on that offer?

Ja ne,  
Alex

* * *

**Dear baby Alex this be Vinny, **

Show's what you know, due to my lawer skills Mr. Obama lets us keep our guns, cause we's is itelligent's.

**With love,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**How's you doing it's Paul'e,**

Terrible I hate having to be the bottom jersey, even my little sister Central Jersey, Candy has a higher rank then me's.

**Sensurly,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Well I can either put you as a coke mule you just basicly move drugs in and out of the country. If you don't mind shoving drugs up your bum hole. The other opening is working for security, that job requires you to protect me while I go around my state and make sure I'm protected, you will recieve the best kind of training, both in fighting and weapons.

Those are my two openings.

**Your truely,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**NOTE: A new Jersey is now avaliabe for questions, her bio is on chapter 25**


	27. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 2

Dear Mike'e,

*pulls out sniper rifle* Uh, how bout no?

Sincerely,  
Pinkamena

P.S: Your number's going to come up next.

Dear Paul'e,

*sits up with an evil smirk* You know that cupcake's drugged, right?

Rosepetal: You're not 'gathering anymore ingredients' *shudders* till you sound proof the basement. Coffee can't fix everything. *ears flatten, like she's about to claw someone's face off* I need sleep.

Pinkamena: ...Fudge.

Sincerely,  
Rosepetal and Pinkamena

Dear Candy,

TU ES ADORABLE ! *hugs* You remind me of mon ami Ravenfeather when she was younger. Minus the cat ears and tail. *starts randomly swishing her tail*

Sincerely,  
Rosepetal

*Note* Rosepetal is a humanized version of an OC who was originally a cat. That's why she has ginger cat ears and a tail. Pinkamena is my humanized version of a fanon pony from the my little pony fandom. The only thing unusual about her, is that her hair is naturally hot pink. And she's psycho. And she has god powers. That's about it. Thought I should explain now.

* * *

**Dear crazy chick Pinkamena this is Mike'e**

Ohhh...Kinki are we? *Smirking, as he holds the rifle an snaps it in half.*

Now let me give you a small taste of Jersey...

*He pulls Pinkamena face close to his and touches her lips with his, while strokeing her hair*

**With love,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**Hey how's you doing it's Paul'e,**

Drugs...Hell yea's I'll eat it, I don't care what it does!

*He guabbles it up in 2 seconds. a few moments later he passes out and falls flat on his face.*

**From...,**

**South Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Dear Rosepetal this is Candy,**

*Blushes slightly by the hug*

U-um thank you...Um who is Ravenfeather...I-If you dont mind me asking?

**From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	28. Alex 6

Jersey bros,

North: As long as I can pay you after the wedding, then we're good.

East: Why are you the lower rank? I thought NJ only had one personification. Who goes to the meetings then? I don't recall seeing ALL of you guys...

Central: Hiya! How's it goin'? How's it feel to be the only girl amongst a mob of guys? What's your favorite food? Do you work with North?

da Svedaniya,  
Alex

* * *

**Good day Alex this is Don,**

Wedding...? This is the first I've heard of this. Very well then, but you still have to be a coke mule for at least one day.

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**Yo's this be Pual'e,**

Because dad's an ass*** that's why! Since there's four of us me, Mike'e, Vinny, and Don have to share our state but were ranked by our leadership. Since Don holds the higest rank in our crew he goes to the meetings.

**From's, **

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**He-hello this is Candy,**

* * *

***Candy yelps dropping the letter and hides behind Don's leg.***

**Don: What's wrong?**

***Candy points at the letter, Don grabs it and reads it. After he reads it he writes a small note***

* * *

Don: Sorry about that you just spooked her a little when you wrote 'Hiya!'. She get's very shy and gets startled easily.

* * *

***He gives the letter back to Candy and pads her head.***

**Don: It's ok Candy she won't hurt you.**

***Candy nods before continuing her letter***

* * *

I-I'm doing fine...I-I-I don't mind that much I really feel safe being surrouned by... my big brothers...I like to eat fruit salad...a-aa-aa-a-and I don't work for Don, but I always feel the safest when I'm with him.

**F-from,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	29. Millie Jones

Hi everyone!,  
How are you all? It's been a long time since we last talked, I was happy to see you are accepting letters as well!  
Hey, little Central cutie, what is it like to be the only girl in the group?

The Angel wishes you all the best,  
Millie Jones/L.A./The City of Angels

* * *

**Yo's this Vinny here's,**

**Yo, Yo, Yo, what's up little baby Millie this Mike'e,**

**Yo's I'm Paul'e,**

**Good day to you this the Godfather of New Jersey Don,**

* * *

Vinny: I'm doing great! I just won another paternany case! I told her I wasn't the father! I'm glad that your giving us letters again!

Mike'e: I'm doing great. Buddy I love L.A.! They have the best strip clubs and the sexiest strippers , hey maybe you and I should go sight seeing sometimes! 'Hint' 'Hint'

Paul'e: Yea I'm doing fine's. So what's your question?

Don: I am doing fine. If you needs any favors from me then you give a call.

**With respect's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

**Noth Jersey, Don**

* * *

**U-Um, He-ello this is Candy,**

***Candy slightly blushes after reading the word cutie***

I-I'm doing ok...I ...I-I-I don't mind that much I really feel safe being surrouned by... my big brothers...I always feel the safest when I'm with them.

**F-from, **

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	30. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 3

Dear Mike'e,

Pinkamena: Rosepetal... apparently need some help here...  
Rosepetal: Allright... gimmie a second...where's that frying pan...  
Pinkamena: The one time when you can't find it...  
Rosepetal: Here it is! * hits Mike'e over the head several times*  
Pinkamena: Thanks...Can I lock him in a room with Chompy?  
Rosepetal: No.  
Pinkamena: But he broke my sniper rifle... *sniff*

When she says "You're number's next," That's not a good thing. Trust me.

Pinkamena: *comes out with surgical tools and a bloody apron* Hey, it's not like he's going to remember anything that happened.

Sincerely,  
Rosepetal and Pinkamena

Dear Paul'e,

Always have to be one step ahead of the cupcake swiping idiots. :D Can I lock HIM in a room with Chompy?

Rosepetal: No.

*suddenly wearing labcoat and glasses* Let Proffesser Pinkamena explain how the cupcake process normally works. *pulls up power point*

First, I usually pull a number. That number wil determine who my next victim is. Then, I give a drugged cupcake to whoever's number comes up. After the idiot ahem... I mean victim...eats the cupcake, I drag your unconcious body back to my basement. Since there are small ears present *points to Candy* and extremely squemish people, *gestures to bathroom, where Rosepetal is currently hurling due to remembering the last time she walked down to the basement* I will not elaborate on what happens down in the basement. But basically, I I kill you, slowly and painfully, use your corpse as the secret ingredients in my cupcakes, and you come back to life through the continuation portal within my basement. And you don't remember a thing.

That did not happen to you, due to Rosepetal pestering me about soundproofing.

Sincerely,  
Rosepetal and Pinkamena

P.S: The cupcake you ate was France.:D

Dear Candy,  
Ravenfeather is the medicine cat from Snowclan. (Lol, OC Warriors for teh win) Don't worry, she's nice, she's not like Miss Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Hey! They brought it upon themselves. What idiot eats a cupcake, even after they've been warned it's drugged?

Sincerely,  
Pinkamena and Rosepetal

* * *

**Yo's this is Mike'e,**

**Good day this is Don,**

*Don comes over and finds a beat up Mike'e.*

Don: Damn it Mike'e you did the crazy chick didn't yea?

Mike'e: Hells yea...ow

*Don drangs Mike'e away by his hair.*

Don: How was it?

Mike'e: Let's just say Pinky knew things...

*Don looks over at Pinkamena*

Don: Hmmm...Not bad, but I' m a bit too old for them.

**From,**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**Yo's I'm Paul'e,**

*He wakes up slowly and glares at Pinkamena*

Meh, I've had better cupcake of peolpe,...you can't bake worth a damn, seriously you call your self a serial killer, your nothing but a joke. When I ate that cupcake it was as dry as dirt!

If your going to drug someone with sweets then right!

Now get out of my face, you make me sick!

***Paul'e then throws the remaining cupcake at Pinkamena, all of the forasting smeres her shirt.***

**With hate,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**D-D-Dear Rosepetal this is Candy,**

O-Ok thankyou f-for telling me. I-It's very intersting.

**F-from,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	31. Samantha Jones 6

Boys

Hahaha that's classic I'm glad you got a good show out of it. If you have anymore ideas for me just give me a hollar.

Gods your annoying i'll get you somehow.

I sent the payment I would love that momentum of our deal and call when you need me I'll be there in a flash.

Samantha

* * *

**Dear baby Sam this is Paul'e,**

Will do...Heh heh, will do.

**Yours truely,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Yo's it's Vinny,**

Just try and get me... you b***!

**With love,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Now that you mention it, I do need some help, when you are ready come over here and I will put you to work.

**With respect,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**Note: There is new new Jersey sibling avaliable to send letters to, in chapter 25.**


	32. Millie Jones 2

Vinny: You are... great, I guess? (Are you really not?...) They should make a champion like this in the Olimpics;you would sure win! Be more careful with your... "cartridge", if you know how I mean it.  
Mike: Oh, Mikey, I have better things than those strip clubs,but...*grins* I can show you around the finest of them. *winks,winks*  
Paul: Oh,yes,you need a question.*tries to think of a smart one*... *thinks,thinks*... I-I failed...*sadly goes away,and starts making a film full of depression*  
Don: Thank you,I'll be sure to call you, Don papá!  
Candy: ...Iyaaaa, you are so cute! I-I think I need to pay a visit to Jersey just to hug you till the end of forever!

The Angel loves you all,  
Millie

* * *

**From the Jersey family,**

Vinny: You seem very fancy when you write with big words like Olimpics and cartridge, because I have no idea what you had just written.

Mike'e: Wait a minute...your gonna give me a lap dance? Well even though were siblings, I guess I don't mind seeing you get loose! *Grin*

Paul'e: Loser...

Don:...Ok I like your spirit there.

Candy: *Blushes a bright red color, before yelping and hiding behind Don's leg*

Don: Sorry about you just scared here a little bit with your excitment. She gets shy real easily.

**From's,**

**The Jersey family**


	33. Alex and Admin

Don,

I never agreed to that, I was wondering what it would it be IF I did. That's all.

East:

Ok, that explains why NJ is always slow to anger when NY-nii and Texas-nii start bickering.

Candy:

Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya. It's nice to have someone you feel around. At you guys live close, right?

Admin: Oi Alex! Whe-

Shut up! You're going to scare my sis. just chill, I'm almost done.

Admin: Oh, okay. Sorry if I scared ya. Nice to meet you.

Lates,  
Alex and Admin

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Ok..then, but you still need to do me a favor and who's Admin?

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**He-Hello this is Candy,**

I-it's ok ...No we don't since my b-brother say that there always working I-I am useually alone most of the time. I-I-It's nice to met you too Admin.

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	34. Millie Jones 3

Vinny: ...I'm sorry, I guess. The point: don't get any more girls pregnant. Or... just try not to.  
Mike: *face burns* N-N-N-Not me! I-I'd just show you around the very best places!  
Paul: *angry*Okay,here's a question! Why are you so rude?!  
Don: Oh... But I can't hold myself back!

The Angel is restless,  
Millie Jones

* * *

Vinny: It's ok...I guess I'm sorry for making you cry, but I didn't get any girls pregnant dispite the city's that say I'm there dad's it's not true.

Mike'e: *Evil grin* Oh, ok then... after we see all of these place "Winks" and then you give me a lap dance and then you'll show me "Your" best places."Wink" "Wink"

Paul'e: Rude! You's calling me Rude?! Well F*** You, F*** You, F*** You, F*** You, F*** You, F*** You, F*** You! (Sorry if this sounded rude, but Paul'e is an ass. If you want to hear a funny verison go on YouTube and look for (Norm Gets Mad At All The Haters On YouTube, Biggest Freakout Ever Rant))

Don: It's ok to hug her, just don't do it so hasty. Let her come to you.

**With care,**

**The Jersey Brother's**


	35. Alex 7

Jerseys,

Admin is one of my citizens who stumbled upon my place and found out about personifications. Since then, she's been helping me, and it's not as lonely. Although she can be a pain at times, she really does help. It's kind of like having a minion...but friend at the same time...

would you accept her in place of me for the favor?

Candy,

What do you do when you're alone? I hope you don't get bored. Lonely and boredom aren't very fun, I have found. Well, I'm glad I get to talk to you. You don't seem as intimidating as your bros.

Talk laters,  
Alex

* * *

**Baby Alex This be Mike'e and Paul'e,**

**Good day this is Don,**

Mike'e: Your quitting?!

Paul'e: Well it's sad to see that you passing, but at least you have someone's to take your place's when you die.

Don: That's not what she means, now vamous from my letter.

Mike'e and Paul'e: Whatever's!

Don: Idiots...

Don: I guess...I can take her can she shove at least five bags of coke (not soda) up her bum hole?

**Froms,**

**West, North, and East Jersey's, Mike'e, Don, and Paul'e**

* * *

**H-Hello,**

W-well since everyone from my area are adults...I-I really have no friends...M-My house is always so empty, beacuse I live all alone...Sorry f-for wasteing your time...

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	36. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 4

Dear Paul'e,

Ok, something went wrong with that batch, I will admit. I don't know what, though... Maybe I forgot something... Oh well, here, have a non-drugged, non-person cupcake. Don't worry, it really isn't drugged, it's kinda a waste of thine drugging the cupcakes now, since Rosepetal keeps threateninig to call the police. And she locked the basement door.

Oh, yeah, I forgot! You said you had better cupcakes of people. Did you see other dimension me? She's around here somewhere... *screams off in the distance* ...that's...probably her. *pulls out portal gun* See y'all later!

Rosepetal: Coming with you... she stole my backup frying pan.  
*both hop through portal*

Au revoir,  
Rosepetal

See ya,  
Pinkamena

* * *

**Dear's Pinkamena and Rosepetal,**

Ok's...

*Takes a bit*

It's aliright...

Uhh...no's I haven't seen another you's

**From's,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**(After the portal)**

Mike'e: What the heck's was that?!

Don: That was... strange.

Vinny: Crazy...

Paul'e: Yea's...

Vinny: You's guys thinks there a couple?

Mike'e: Yea there probaly lesbos.

Paul'e: You think's the've done it?

...

Vinny, Mike'e, and Don: YES!

Mike'e: I think it's online...

Paul'e: Then what are we waiting for's lets go see's it!

Vinny and Don: Yea!


	37. Alex 8

NJ bros,  
Now I know why I leave the meetings when you guys come around. You are quite the headache givers.

Don-nii,  
she would absolutely hate that. However, I'm sure her... unnoticeable nature could come in handy in other ways. And do realize that she is human, so she is not exempt from the law like we are. So don't go getting her caught, please? She doesn't need anything on her record.

Admin: What are you doing Alex?

Just talkin' to my bros.

Admin: Alex! Don't tell me your selling me to your mob boss of a brother! I hate cities!

and yet you live in one. Besides, unless you want to be a coke mule, then I suggest you let me do the negotiating.

Admin: Oooh can I be a ninja? I can and like doing that.

Ike!

Admin: Fine fine. I'm leaving... sheesh. I'll get packing...

Candy,  
It's fine. You're not wasting my time at all. Do you want to know a secret? I think I'm beginning to like talking to you more than the bros. Although, Mike'e and Paul'e could be quite fun to play with... mind game wise that is.

What's your favorite animal? You're the youngest right? I'll be your friend... if that's okay? I'm trying to get some new friends too...

Alex out!

* * *

**Good day Alex this is Don,**

I see how fond are you towards this Admin women, so I shall do as you ask. I only need her for 3 years then, she can come and visit you, but she has to stay withnin the boarders of New Jersey for 3 years. She has until March the 8th to arrive here, if not then your price goes up and I will keep her as my 'permenant' worker.

**With care,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**He-Hello this is Candy,**

***Blushes a red color*** O-O-Oh , um...T-thank you. Well Mike'e and Paul'e always seem to a-act different when I-I'm a-a-around.

M-M-My favorite animal i-is a-a-a-a-a pony... R-really you'll b-b-be my friend?!

***Full of emotions Candy stains here letter with tears dripping from her eyes.***

S-Sure...

**F-From,  
**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

P.S. I'm s-sorry for makeing my letter wet...


	38. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 5

*a mysterious note floats down from the air*

Dear Jersey Brothers,

WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I NO LESBO! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR F'ING HEADS PEOPLE!

Rosepetal: If she was, she'd probably be with Rainbow Dash... me on the other hand, my crush is back in SnowClan...

Pinkamena: GAH! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

GTH,  
Pinkamena

Au revoir,  
Rosepetal

*Admin pops out of portal*

Hey y'all! It's me, the Admin. Alright, Pinks and Rosepetal complained complained about this, and I've actually kind of waiting for this to happen... unfortuneately.

I DO NOT SHIP PINKS AND ROSEPETAL. They just randomly became roomates, after I kinda pulled them randomly out of my brain to ask questions for another ask a country fic. They are not lesbians.

Anyway, have to go take care of a problem in another dimension. Seeya!

*pops back through portal*

* * *

**Dear's ****Pinkamena and Rosepetal,**

Vinny: Come on you too, don't deny it. Your desire's for each other sexualy is as clear as day!

Paul'e: Yea we support yea's, Lesbo pride!

Mike'e: Yea's!

Don:...

Vinny: Well's say something Don.

Don: I'm not saying anything because Candy is here and I need to cover her ears so she doesn't hear what you idiots are saying!

Vinny, Mike'e, and Paul'e: So's?!"

Candy:?

**From's, **

**The Jersey family!**

* * *

**Questions for Admin,**

Vinny: Can't you do at least one shipping?!

Mike'e: Yea's come on please?!

Paul'e: I wouldn't mind seeing that too actually!

***Don takes Candy away from them.***


	39. Alex and Admin 2

Don-nii,

I just realized it sounds like I'm saying "donny/donnie" heh heh... anyway, 3 years? I think she can manage.

Admin: Oh no Alex. Not for three years. I ain't waitin' three more years to finish college. No way, no how. I'll spend three years if he can wait till I graduate. Unless they have a college that I can transfer all my majors to, then sure.

I'll make sure your spot is saved. Perhaps you could even do it all online? You know the teacher, don't you?

Admin: I guess. There's no way out, is there?

Not unless you want to be a permanent underling to him.

Admin: eep! No way! I like this part of the states way too much. Fine. 3 years, and I'll talk with my teacher about having online classes.

Candy,

How do they act when you're around? I'm curious now. A pony? Really? Do you have one? Do you like to ride?

I'd love to be your friend.

talk later,  
Alex

P.S. It's not a problem. I can still read it.

* * *

**Dear baby Alex this is Paul'e,**

Just a warining's for your human slave. Tell her to never look at Don directly in the eye. Just between you and me Don my be 50 , but he has the face and body of young 20 year old man. Most women are attracted to him, thats why he always wears a huge trench coat that covers his body and half his face, except his eyes. You look directly in his eyes and you start to tremble, almost like you want him as your husband.

**With cares,**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Very good I shall be waiting for her arrival..

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**H-Hello t-t-t-this is Candy,**

W-Well...Don will still have his trench coat on, but he takes me to carnivals to see carnies do tricks and magic. Mike'e would help me find new clothes to wear, but he would never let me buy shorts that shows my knee's and he would always make me wear two layers of sweaters. Paul'e would make me meals, Like fruit shakes, steam vegtebales, and alot of healthy foods, he says that he wants me to stay healthy and strong. Vinny and I always watch PBS kids and My Little Pony together, he says that I should always try to increase my knowledge and learn new things.

Y-Yes I like Ponies, but no I don't have o-one... I have never r-ridin b-b-before. I would love to though.

**F-From, **

**Central Jersey, Candy**

P.S. *Bows*

T-Thank y-you!


	40. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 6

Admin: *pops out of portal* derpderpderpderpderpderpderp derpderpderp

Midnight: *pops out of portal* Oh, thank God, I found her. Sorry, everyone, Admin's been a little loopy since she just got back from a hiking trip. She woke up at two thirty, and then left at four. In the morning. And it's now ten. At night. So, yeah... she's a little loopy...

Admin: *psycho grin, not blinking*

Midnight: O.O Yeah...Loopy...

Admin: And no way in hell's am I shipping those two! Pinkie no lesbo. Rose no lesbo. End of story.

Pinkamena: *head pops out of portal* Ok, may I remind you, Rainbow Dash started hitting on ME, not the other way around.

Admin: GET BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION. YAMI NO DEFEATED YET. *passes out*

Midnight: *facepalms* Let's get her back... *Drags Admin across floor and dissapears through portal*

* * *

**New Jersey...**

Don: Derp..?

Vinny: *Scraches his head* Beats me, Don.

Don: Well I guess we can just...

Mike'e: Now hold's on a mintue here's! Admin we try to be nice to yea's and here you go yelling at us here.

Paul'e: Yea's, that I find very rude. We ask's nicley.

Mike'e: And who the hell's is Rainbow Dash?!

Candy and Vinny: Oh I love Rainbow Dash!

*Vinny quickly covers his mouth*

Don, Mike'e, and Paul'e: What did you say?!

Vinny: Uhh nothing!

Candy: Vinny you know that she is a pony from our show My Little Pony: Friendship is Ma-

*Vinny covers her mouth*

Vinny: Shut's up!

Don:?

Paul'e and Mike'e: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	41. Samantha Jones 7

Boys and Candy

Hi Candy, I hope your ok over there with your crazy brothers, I sent you a new doll and a luck charm pendant. I hope you like them.

Ok I need something on Vinny quick any fears or annoyances.

I'm going to get you and you can't do anything to stop me.

All right just tell me where you are and I'll grab my stuff and port there.

Samantha

* * *

**H-Hello this is Candy,**

***Blushes* **T-Thank you, I-I-I-I love it!

***She then starts crying***

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

* * *

**Dear baby Sam this is Paul'e,**

Sweety If I could figure it out then I would do it myself. You can try, but nothing gets to him.

**Your brother,**

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

Meet me on the borders of Texas and I will tell you the assignment.

**Your boss,**

**North Jersey, Don**


	42. Alex and Admin 3

East,

man, that sounds like I'm talkin' to myself... ugh, seriously? I'll let her know. Now just to word it in a way that doesn't scre-

Admin: Hey Alex, now what ya writing?

Just a warning. Since you're here, you might as well read it.

Admin: *after reading* Seriously? I guess I could... he just better not ask me to go against my morals. Otherwise, he'll have to track me down... which he might be able to do...

Don't cause trouble, or I'll revoke your college admissions.

Admin: Fine. But seriously, I'm not going to do something if it goes against my morals.

Don-nii,

She'll be on the plane tonight. She should arrive tomorrow.

Candy,

Well, if your bros wouldn't mind letting you out of their sight (or if one of them, preferably not Don-nii... he might scare my citizens a bit, wants to come with) maybe you could come over, and I could take you riding. The offers open, no strings attached.

They do sound nice. They sound really nice. Maybe it's just a NJ thing then... unless they're nice to our other siblings?

Alex out!

P.S. Don: Please take care of my replacement. Remember, she IS human. she can die, unlike us. Now, I must go make sure that an inconspicuous helicopter is ready...

* * *

**Good day this Don,**

I am on my way to the airport to meet her right now.

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**D-Dear Alex this Candy,**

M-My brothers said it was ok as l-l-long as I bring my human slave. I-I-Is that ok?

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

* * *

**(Role Play!)**

* * *

***Don finds Admin by the baggage claim.***

Don: So you must be Admin?


	43. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 7

Admin: *pops out of portal, yet again* Hehe.. hey everyone. Midnight told me what happened last time... sorry for yelling... psycho side tends to come out when I get loopy...

Derpy: *pops out of portal (a lot of people pop out of portals XD)* Admin... The Enemy has brought out The Slenderman and an army of sparkly vampires... everyone's panicking.

Admin: ...Excuse me for a moment. Slendy's face needs a makeover...again. *grabs Sharpie marker and jumps back through portal*

* * *

Vinny: Weirdo's

Mike'e: You mean Lesbo's

Vinny: Yea that's better.

Paul'e: Yo's I found this thingy.

Vinny: What is it?

Paul'e: It's a portal gun.

* * *

***Just as he shows them the gun atuomaticlay sucks them into another world***

* * *

Don: Were did they go?


	44. Alex 9

Candy,

That's fine. Let me know when you want to come over. I'll get us a day to do nothing but ride ponies.

with love,  
Alex

Admin:*tenses up because she's startled. Then realizes who spoke* ummm, yeah... I'm Admin. You're Don, right? *grabs her one bag*

* * *

**H-Hello this is Candy,**

A-Anytime you w-want me to would be nice...

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

* * *

Don: You are correct.. *He extends his hand out to shake her's.*


	45. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 8

Admin: Hey y'all... I'm missing a portal gun.. HEY, WAIT A SEC, WHERE'D THEY ALL GO? *facepalms* Oh great, this is most likely going to take forever...*pulls out Ipod touch and hits the Inter-Dimension Announcement App* Hey, if anyone finds the Jersey Brothers from Dimension L562, bring them back to dimension Dimension L562. And confiscate the portal gun if they have it. Thank you, have nice day. *closes app* Oh boy, let's hope their in a Light dimension...

* * *

**Where they are...**

Vinny and Mike'e: Aw hell yea's Yuri Island!

Paul'e: Sweet's a Phili chesse steak wonder land!

Don: Where am I...

*Don walks around in a clouded field until he hears a familer voice.*

?: You really have grown...my son.

*Don turns his head and he soon starts to tear up.*

Don: Mom...


	46. Millie Jones 4

Vinny: Oh,okay.*smiles* But... you do have a lot of issues involving kids. And girls. And pregnancy.  
Mike: ... Y-You want to?*still burning face,but grins a little bit*  
Paul: WHY DO YOU SAY THIS?! I HATE YOU,YOU ******************************************!(...XD Oh,God. Nice.)  
Don: Ah,okay!*opens her arms to Candy*Come here,little cutie.

The Angel still loves you all (except for Paul),  
Millie

* * *

Vinny: *Shruges* Yea well what your gonna do?

Mike'e: But first let me show you why they call me West Jersey. *He pulls Millie into a private room and gives her a private lap dance.* (He was a Male stripper before he becomed more involed in state matters.)

Paul'e: You bitch I kill you! *In a fit of rage he chases after Millie*

Don: It's ok Candy...

*Candy slowly approches Millie and slowly open her small arms towards her.*


	47. Millie Jones 5

Vinny: *blushes* I-I guess, nothing... I'm sorry. It's none of my buisness. I just don't want you to get in trouble...  
Mike: *after it Millie invents a new shade of pink on her face* You... you know... X_X (XD Lucky Millie. ;))  
Paul: NO! DON'T COME CLOSER!*runs away really fast,and climbs up on a nearby tree*  
Candy: *hugs her gently* I don't want to scare you...

* * *

Vinny: Ok's then, thanks for you concern. *He then whispers in Millie ear.* You like's Mike'e don't yea's?!

Mike: Know's what?

Paul'e: *He pulls the tree from it's roots and takes it towards the wood chipper.* Die you bitch!

Candy: *She soon starts to wrap her arms tightly.* Y-Your soft.


	48. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 9

Admin: Anyone find them yet? *looks at Ipod* Okay, according to the scanners, they aren't in the Dark dimensions. That is a good thing. :3 *noms poptart*

Yami: You're never going to find them

Admin: GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! *throws brick, but misses while Yami runs away, laughing*

Derpy: Ma'm, we've found two of them in dimension L349.

Admin: The Philli cheesesteak one? Oh, crud... *sigh* just get them out of there asap... and let's hope they haven't gotten caught by the Philli Cheesesteak Monster.

Derpy: Who do you want to send in?

Admin: *thinks* hmm... send in Joy, Midnight, Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pi,(extremely nerdy Pinkie Pie), and...Pinkamena. The murder-happy one, not the depressed one.

Pinkamena: *pops out of nowhere with bazooka* Hai. :3

Admin: *checks scanners* Derpy, you said there were two in the Phili cheesesteak dimension. My scanners only show one.

Derpy: ...oops. Well, we did find two in L22.

Admin: Okay, that only leaves one. I think Rosepetal, Angel, and... Derpy, you go ahead on that one also. Go get whoever's in L22.

Derpy: Yes, ma'm.

Admin: Now that I think about it... Did Candy get transported at all?

* * *

***In the Philli cheesesteak world Paul'e rode the giant Monster like a wild bull as he wipes it with a wipe.***

Paul'e: Faster you meat ball!

***Yuri Island***

Mike'e: You see I told you there that Rosepetal and Pinky were a couple..

Vinny: You were right.

***They continued to chat as they watched the two girls swishing there tongs.***


	49. Millie Jones 6

Vinny: ...*looks around to check they are alone*... *nods a little bit*  
Mike: Everything, you know everything... *stands up,and looks for a window* I need air... *finds one,and opens it, and leans out*... It's nice...  
Paul'e: Q_Q NO! AND ANYWAY, I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S ANGRY!  
Candy: ... *hugs her a bit too tight*You are so cute and you smell sweet!w

* * *

Vinny: Ha Ha Ha Ha! *Rolls on the floor.*

Mike'e: *Sneak up from behind.* Yea the wind feels good against my skin, makes my sixpack more detailed.

Paul'e: SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!

Candy: *She immeditaly startys crying.* D-Don, help me!

***Don takes Candy away and holds her.***

Don: I told you not to hold her to tight.


	50. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 10

Admin: Okay...portal open, you should be able to go get them now.

*Angel, Rosepetal and Derpy hop through the portal*

Rosepetal: *runs back through portal, screaming*

Admin: *pokes head through* Damn, I forgot, it's THIS dimension. Nothing to see here, just get back through the portal to your own dimension...please. *sigh* And someone get the therapist for Rosepetal.

Rosepetal: *sitting in the corner, shaking, on the verge of a nervous breakdown* I'm moving out... tomorrow, I'm moving out.

* * *

Vinny: Did you hear's something Mike'e

Mike'e: No's

Rosepetal (Yuri): Hey boys...Aren't you gonna put lotion on us..

Pinkmeanda(Yuri): Yea...

Vinny and Mike'e: Coming's!


	51. Millie Jones 7

Vinny: ... Why are you laughing?!*tears up a little bit*  
Mike: ...Lucky you...*secretly glances back to try to see it :3*  
Paul'e: H-HEY,DON WON'T BE VERY HAPPY TO HEAR YOU KILLED ME...!  
Don: ... B-But I couldn't help it! She's too cute! And I have a tendency to hug cute things or people tightly!

* * *

Vinny: Because it's just so damn cute's!

Mike'e: *He lightly wraps his arms around her waste and rubs his hand around her stomach and lightly kisses her neck*

Paul'e: WHO GIVE'S A S***!

Don: Ok, ok give me a minute.

*Two minutes later she suited up with 15 pillows wraped around her.*

Don: Ok try again.


	52. Millie Jones 8

Vinny: ...Is it?*wipes tears and smiles*  
Mike'e: *blushes*...Are you sure you wanna see my "best places"?  
Paul'e: *raises one of her hands*ME!AND WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME ANYWAY?!  
Candy: Yaaay!*she hugs her real hard*x3

* * *

Vinny: I mean you can try to get him, it may be incest but who hasent done it. I know dad's done Gramps.

Mike'e: *He slightly pulls your shirt up showing your stomach, he then starts to rub it.* More than any thing's. *Then he reaches towards the zipper if your jeans."

Paul'e: You called me rude's! That like calling me's fat!

Candy: *She sightly pads your head*


	53. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 11

Admin: *hops into the portal and drags them out by their ears* Derpy, close the portal please.

Derpy: Yes ma'm! *closes portal*

Admin: Okay, whoever has the portal gun, hand it over, or I sic Derpy on you.

Derpy: *currently hanging from the celing, with a missle launcher*

Admin: Also, anyone find Don yet?

Angel: He's in...L2.

Admin: ...We'll leave him there for a few more minutes...

* * *

Vinny: OW, OW, OW'S! MY EAR'S!

Mike'e: What did we do's

Vinny: And Paul'e has it.

***Don***

Don mom's: So you really are the highest rank in New Jersey?

Don: Yea..

Don mom's: So how is Candy?

Don: She is still a little tawords people but she is doing good.

Don mom's: I'm glad that she has a big brother as nice as you.


	54. Samantha Jones 8

Guys and Candy

Aw your so sweet I'm glad you like them. Perhaps I'll have to send you more presents.

Well that's a shame if I could do it I would and end the pranks, I'm efficient like that.

Ok I'm by the large cactus near the boarder.

Samantha

* * *

**H-Hello this is Candy**,

Oh n-no I don't want you to waste money on me... I'm happy with w-what I got.

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

* * *

**Role Play:**

***Don make's it the big Cactus.***

Don: So you must be Samantha?


	55. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 12

Admin: *hops through portal and drags Paul'e out by the ear* Portal gun. Hand it over. Now. Please. Or I sic Derpy on you.

Derpy: *currently hanging from the ceiling with a missle launcher... while eating a muffin*

* * *

Paul'e: I dont have it. *He soon starts to sweat nervosly*


	56. Millie Jones 9

Vinny: ... Incest is not that com-Wait, what did Dad do?!  
Mike'e: *holds onto Mike'e tight*  
Paul'e: I called you rude only because you were rude to me! You said I was a loser!  
Candy: Don't you want to be my sister?! :3

* * *

Vinny: What you didn't know?

Mike: *He slowly pulls down Millie's Jeans down*

Paul'e:...Shut up!

Candy:U-Um, W-Well!


	57. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 13

Admin: Then who has it?! I need it back, or more complications shall ensue! Mike'e and Vinny told me you have it... Alright... hold on one moment... Derpy, make sure they don't go anywhere... if they try and make a break for it, or try to go to another dimension, you have permission to shoot. *talks into commlink* You too, Pinks. Go to the Sniper Tower, you're allowed to shoot if they try anything.

Pinkamena: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Derpy: *nods, while holding a missle launcher, eating...yet another muffin*

Admin: *hops through portal* Hey, Don! I need you to come back with me, I promise you can come back when you want to though. Unfortuneately, I need to figure out which one of you has the portal gun, and I need you all there.

* * *

***Soon all three of them fall into a deep slumber, bordium.***

***Don***

Don: Alright then and I think I know who has it.

**Note: I have a MLP Fan fic stoy and if you are a fan of it, give it a good read.**


	58. Millie Jones 10

Vinny: I think I don't know anything about it. So, what did Dad do?  
Mike: *suddenly, something gets into Millie,and she pushes Mike onto the big bed in the room* Now,it's my turn...*evil smirk,and...so,the "entertaining" starts...:D*  
Paul'e: No! I won't! Why can't we talk it over?!  
Candy: *waits patiently for her answer*x)

* * *

Vinny: Oh God you don't want to know, but it was really gross.

Mike: *3 days later, it lasted for three days* Hmmm...Not bad Millie.

Paul'e: Shut up!

Candy: *She soon starts to cry again.*


	59. Alex 10

Don,

I'm just checking in. How's the admin? You haven't been forcing her to do anything she flat out refuses to do, are you?

Candy,

It's almost Spring here. It's getting warming at least. Do you want to come over in a few weeks? I have things to do, so I'll be busy, but a few weeks will work.

Oh yeah! to all NJ siblings,

What are your favorite colors? Still getting snow?

* * *

**Good day this is Don,**

She is doing very good, I can see that she is study very hard. I would never think of doing something wrong, unless she says other wise.

My Favorite color is black and were still getting it, bad.

**From,**

**North Jersey, Don**

* * *

**Yo's this Vinny, Paul'e, and Mike'e**

Vinny: My fav is Green

Paul'e: Mine's is Purple

Mike'e: Tan green

**From's,**

**South Jersey, Vinny**

**East Jersey, Paul'e**

**West Jersey, Mike'e**

* * *

**H-Hello this is Candy,**

U-Umm that would be lovely...

M-My favorite is yellow...

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**


	60. Samantha Jones 9

Candy

It's not a waste sweetie I like giving you gifts and that pendant was mine a few centuries ago.  
Samantha

*She smirk and nods*  
Yep that's me, so what did you call me here for.

* * *

**H-Hello this is C-Candy,**

O-Oh Really...?! I guess you want it back when you ask me right?

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

* * *

***He looks around real quick before responding.***

**Come with me...**


	61. Rosepetal and Pinkamena Diane Pie 14

Admin: Then can you please tell me who has it? Otherwise, major issues will happen, due to unathourized dimension travel. Me, and any of the Pinkamenas/Pinkie Pies can, and it wouldn't cause too much of an issue... but them *points thumb twoards other three* they might cause issues. Serious issues. Like full on inter-dimensional war issues.

Just a hunch.

And yes, I'll take a look sometime. I used to be a complete brony, now I watch the occasional episode, or read a fanfic. I still like Pinkamena though, just cause she's Pinkamena.

* * *

Don: Alright, lets me see...I got it it's in deminson F-78 Paul'e lost it there.

Ok as long as MLP character are not to OOC then it cool


	62. Millie Jones 11

Vinny: ...W-Was it?Have you seen it?  
Mike: *she's laying next to him,sleeping, because it was a tiring three days*  
Paul'e: Did I say something bad again?!  
Candy: ... *has a gloomy,purple aura around her,which is just like England's*... Why do kids always cry around me...?

* * *

Vinny: Seen it they paid me to record it!

Mike'e: *He tries to slip away and search for his clothes.*

Paul'e: Yes, now shut so I turn you into sawdust!

Candy: *She tugs on your shirt*


	63. Samantha Jones 10

Candy

Of course not dear it's yours to keep I want you to have it.

Samantha

*she nods her braid bobbing slightly as she moved forward curosity burning in her eyes*  
All right where to?

* * *

**D-Dear Smantha this is Candy,**

Oh, uh t-thank you.

**F-From,**

**Central Jersey, Candy**

**Don: Follow me...**


	64. Millie Jones 12

Vinny: ...You poor thing.*pats his head*  
Mike'e: *she's still sleeping peacefully*  
Paul'e: WHY?!CAN'T YOU DO IT WHILE i'M TALKING?!  
Candy: *smiles at her,and strokes Candy's hair*You're so nice...I can't believe you,and Paul'e are related.

* * *

Vinny:*He takes your and tries to move to his general area.*

Mike'e: ***As he makes it to the door he accendentaly hit his foot on the wall*** Danmn it!

Paul'e: Shut up I can't hear you while I'm trying to kill you!

Candy:? B-But Paul'e is the nicest brother I k-know


End file.
